Topping from the bottom
by rocknroler
Summary: Heres a quick one shot I wrote for a user on tumblr who wanted GamTav with Tavros topping, but from the bottom...


When they both started their relationship, Tavros never thought pailing would go like this. With his legs giving up on him every once in a while, or simply being repaired by Equius, he always assumed Gamzee would be the one pailing him. Also, which highblood in their right mind would let a lowblood top them? Apparently Gamzee was one of those. With the way Tavros legs were at the moment though, there was no way he could be toping anyone, but still Gamzee always managed to make it so.

"Open up those leg nubs for me motherfucker..." Gamzee purred softly as he placed his hands on the Taurus' inner thighs where metal connected with his lowblood warm skin.

Tavros did as he was told, feeling the familiar shivers that ran up and down his body every time Gamzee would get close to his half sheathed bulge. He looked at him as the paintless Jugalo carefully took his orange tinted bulge between his lips. Gamzee made sure to play with the tip until the tentacle was completely out and free to play with, making Tavros squirm a little under the slightly colder tongue. The Capricorn took it as deep as he could in his mouth, holding his gag reflex in like a pro, until the bulge was out enough to push and squirm against the back of his throat.

All the while he please and prepared Tavros until his bulge was completely out, Gamzee let one of his hand trail down between his own legs, ignoring his long bulge and aim straight for his own nook, pushing his fingers inside of him a few times, making sure lubrication was well on its way and that he wouldn't be all too tight for what was to come.

Once everything was nice and wet, on the Taurus' side as much as on the Capricorn's side, Gamzee slowly let go of the bulge that seemed to want to stay in his mouth forever and quickly straddled his matesprite's hips, not yet going down on him. The tip of Tavros' bulge blindly looked hopelessly for somewere cozy to push in, only reaching the slit of the highblood's nook.

"Ready?" Tavros asked softly as he placed both hands on the taller troll's hips, pressing his fingers a little into the flesh in anticipation.

"Was born motherfucking ready for you sweet bulge..." Gamzee replied softly as he gently lowered himself, letting the tip of the bulge under him hastily push inside him.

Gamzee went down slowly, taking Tavros' bulge in inch by inch with soft pants escaping his lips. The lowblood looked up at his lover go down on him, letting out soft whimper of his name and couldn't believe he was the one making all those beautiful sound escape Gamzee's lips. He held onto the other's hips for a little longer, doing his best to thrust up and meet Gamzee half way, but his legs were currently out of order from falling down the stairs again, so all he could do was pull Gamzee down as best as he could and hope the clown would get the hint.

The highblood came all the way down when he noticed Tavros wanted more of this, his ass resting flush against the other's hips. "Is all up and good in that motherfucking clown?" He asked teasingly with a smile that was only reserved for 'bedroom time with his motherfucking flush mate' as Gamzee would say.

"Yeah..." Tavros mumbled, really not feeling quit ready yet for dirty talk. "Move 'Zee..." He purred softly as he let one hand off the other's hips to wrap fingers with the dark purple tinted bulge, giving it a light squeeze of encouragement.

With that Gamzee slowly started to move over the other's bulge, letting it squirm against itself deep inside of him, shifting his hips every time to let the tip caress every sensitive spot he knew he had deep in his nook. "Mother-... Fuck..." Gamzee moaned softly as Tavros squeeze and rubbed his bulge in his hand with the only intention to make him come before the Taurus would.

"Like it?" Tavros dared to ask as his hand reached the base, his thumb pressing and rubbing momentarily against that soft skin between Gamzee's bulge and nook, the way he knew would make the nook naturally tighten around his warm bulge and make the indigoblooded troll see stars.

"Shi-... Fuck! Babe... You know... You know how to motherfucking handle... this here clown..." Gamzee tried to say, words cut short by moans and pants. "Again..." He almost begged.

Tavros didn't have to be asked twice, his other hand soon left the other's hips to let his finger rest exactly where Gamzee wanting him to touch, though he was not going to just press on it, the juggalo would have to work for these fireworks to appear behind his eyelids.

Every time the highblood shifter back down, he was greated with a pair of warm fingers pressing deliciously against that spot again, and again, and again... He tried to press a little longer, rolling his hips against it, but never wasted too much time on this.

With the way the other's nook constricted around him, Tavros knew he wouldn't last all that long. And as predicted, he moaned out Gamzee's name as his bulge quickly filled Gamzee with his genetic material, making the clown moan out even louder as he came over Tavros' chest as well.

Gamzee moved over the other for a short moment until they were both satisfied with their orgasms and soon felt his spine turn into jelly; his muscles gave up on him and he almost collapsed over Tavros' body, not giving a fuck about being covered in genetic material or anything at the moment.

"Shit babe... You're motherfucking good..." Gamzee said softly as he pressed his face against Tavros' neck.

"Gamzee, you did most of the job again..." The lowblood replied with a light chuckle as his indigo and orange stained bulge slowly sheathed back in.

"Bullshit." The Juggalo simply said.


End file.
